


Jealousy

by rei_butterfly_babe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_butterfly_babe/pseuds/rei_butterfly_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is one of Midorima Shintarou's cutest expressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

He didn't like it. Midorima didn't like it at all. Kise had his arm wrapped around you. The green haired boy silently glared at Kise, sitting across the way with you. The two of you looked like you were having so much fun. 

It was an easy Saturday gathering. Everyone agreed to meet-up, even the usually disagreeable Aomine. The day commenced with a casual basketball game. Everyone was starving after the early workout so you all headed to a restaurant nearby. 

You elected to sit next to Kise instead of Midorima. He was fuming, but you found it adorable. You played with Kise and Hyuuga to your left. You noticed your boyfriend's eyebrows furrow in cute jealousy. While the two boys around you laughed uncontrollably at Kagami's reaction to wasabi, you blew a kiss toward your beloved. Midorima stiffened up and blushed, eliciting a few teasing pokes and remarks from Takao.

After lunch everyone decided to head down to a nearby arcade. You walked with Kise and Hyuuga. This time around you weren't actively trying to make your boyfriend jealous, but it was increasing by the second. You played games from DDR to that really cool drum game that Momoi sucked at. Then you all headed to the movies. Once again you sat with people other than your boyfriend. When it was finished the sun was down and it was time to go home. 

"Bye bye~!" You waved goodbye to everyone. You and Midorima lived in a whole different direction than the rest. They all lived relatively close to each other. Your goodbyes were followed by a mass of hugs and hair ruffling . Midorima finished saying his goodbyes quicker than you and left. He was still angry at you. You were his girlfriend. You were supposed to spent time with him.

You quickly ran after him, catching up after a few seconds. Midorima didn't look at you even as you called out to him. At first you didn't think anything of it. You continued trying to start conversation. Midorima said nothing; you grew worried. You tugged on his shirt hard, hard enough to stop him. He still refused to meet your eyes even as you stood in front of him.

"Hey what's wrong," you cooed taking your boyfriend's hand, but still refused to look at you. 

It was an unknown fact about Midorima Shintarou that he was the very protective and jealous type. It was a fact he usually hid well, but around you he came undone. You brought out his true nature. He could be truthful with you, it was something he loved about you. 

"Shintarou~ What's wrong?" You asked him again gently turning his face to you.

You saw his eyebrows furrow. "You ignored me almost the entire time," he whispered. 

You didn't say anything. He continued, "I'm your boyfriend, you should be by my side and I should be by yours." He was quiet and slow as he spoke. It tore at your heart. You pulled Midorima's head toward yours. 

"I'm sorry," you said in response. 

Midorima met your eyes for the first time that day. You pulled him in for a kiss. Your lips met his. He pulled you in possessively, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," you whispered leaning in for one more quick peck. Midorima didn't say anything in response, just giving you a soft kiss on the forehead. It was his mark of forgiveness. 

"I love you"

"I love you too, now let's go home before you get sick. "


End file.
